Behind the Music
by DrunkenIraHayes
Summary: Logan broke up with Rory before leaving for London, three years later Logan is determined to win Rory back, but Rory does not want to take him back. A year pases and they meet at a party. Was For No One. AU.


**A/N: This is just a short one-shot I thought of while listening to Revolver. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG. **

**Song is For No One by The Beatles **

**Summary: Logan broke up with Rory before leaving for London. Now three years later and Logan is determined to win Rory back.**

**For No One **

The day breaks, your mind aches  
You find that all her words of kindness linger on  
When she no longer needs you

Logan wakes up and looks around. He feels the bed next to him, cold. He shudders; it felt so weird not to wake up next to her, still, after all these years. Logan pushed himself up so he was propped up on the bad, and looked around his apartment. There were no longer any traces of her. It had been three years. Three years since he had told her that they needed to…how was it he had put it so eloquently, part ways for the time being. She had told him that he was her it, and he had dumped her. God he was an idiot

_She wakes up, she makes up  
She takes her time and doesn't feel she has to hurry  
She no longer needs you _

"Logan," Rory said her voice low, her eyes not sparkling the way they used to. Logan guessed he had something to do with that.

"Hey Ac-"

"No, don't you dare. Don't you dare call me that," Rory said venom in her voice. Her eyes glazing over with tears she didn't want to shed.

_And in her eyes you see nothing  
No sign of love behind the tears   
Cried for no one  
A love that should have lasted years! _

Logan frowned; he looked around at the scene around him. It was a social event for something or other. He had only accepted because he knew a certain brunette was going to be there.

"So how's it going," He asked casually. Rory sent a death glare his way.

"Fine," She answered politely, but rather loudly, gaining the attention of those around them.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Logan asked.

"Fine," Logan muttered something under his breath as he led her to a more secluded side room.

"What was that you muttered!" Rory said practically yelling.

"I just said your putting your Yale education to work,"

"What is it you want to say to me?"

"Rory, I love you," Rory scoffed at this blunt attempt to get her back.

"Just like you said a week before you dumped me as you walked out the door to go to London," Rory said not yelling, but using a tone that was worse than yelling.

"I was stupid, but I love you. And I want you, no I need you," Logan pleaded.

"I don't," Rory stated plainly.

"What?"

"I don't love you or or need you or even want you. What I want is for you to leave me alone! Like you did when you went to London. Do you know what I went through? No of course not, because you never called, or tried to contact me in anyway,"

"Not like you would have taken my calls anyway. But that's all in the past, and I regret it. I regret it so much. I know you still love me, and need me,"

_You want her, you need her  
And yet you don't believe her when she said her love is dead  
You think she needs you_

_"No Logan, I don't," Rory said shaking her head._

_"Yes you do! You have to, Rory," Logan said grabbing her hand for effect, she flinched at the contact, "You're my forever,"_

___And in her eyes you see nothing  
No sign of love behind the tears  
Cried for no one  
A love that should have lasted years!_

___"I'm sorry," Rory said as she walked out of the room, and back into the party. Logan looked down. He had to go back to the party soon, but he couldn't bring himself to move. Finally he slowly walked back, and straight to the bar._

___He lifted his third shot to his mouth, or was it fourth? Who was counting? He looked around for Rory, and saw her talking to a man about her age. She was near enough to the bar for him to hear her._

___"No, I had a boyfriend, but that was a long time ago," Rory said smiling politely, but the expression didn't reach her eyes. Which were blank. Logan swore he could see a glint of joy as she remembered what they had had._

_____You stay home, she goes out  
She says that long ago she knew someone but now he's gone  
She doesn't need him_

_____Logan couldn't stand it anymore. He got up, and walked over to her again._

_____"Logan," Rory said her voice warning him._

_____"I don't believe what you told me earlier," Logan stated._

_____"Could you excuse us for a minute," Rory said nicely to the man, and walking with Logan to the deserted room they had talked in earlier._

_____"What the hell, Logan,"_

_____"You still love me,"_

_____"No," Rory said shaking her head sadly._

_____"I saw your eyes glint when you thought about what we had,"_

_____"Had, Logan. Had,"_

_____"We still have it,"_

_____"No it's gone, gone with the wind, and it ain't coming back," Logan looked at her, she still looked amazing, he glanced over her, and his gaze landed on her lips. She was biting her bottom lip unconsciously._

_____"It could come back. Old flames die hard," Logan said stepping closer._

_____"Logan, how many drinks have you had?" Logan said her nose crunching at his foul breath._

_____"Enough to make me do this," Logan said leaning in to kiss Rory._

_____"Get the hell away from me," Rory said pushing him away. "I loved you. A lot, but it wasn't enough. You don't get to come back in here and tell me after three years that you want me back, this ship has sailed,"_

_____"I guess this is goodbye," Logan said, tipping an invisible hat toward Rory._

_____"Good," Rory said._

_____"I won't forget you," Logan said walking out._

_______The day breaks, your mind aches  
There will be times when all the things she says will fill your head  
You won't forget her_

_______**A/N: To those of you who decided not to review: I fart in you general direction. **_


End file.
